


超生培欲

by Notus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Androgyny, M/M, Mother Complex, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 双性，孕期性爱，俄狄浦斯
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	超生培欲

先是一节垂在浴缸边缘的小臂，从半透明的浴帘后面伸出来，十秒钟前被热水烫红的指尖褪成粉色，正在向下滴水。

很难分辨那是汗水还是凝聚的水汽。水声响动中浴帘后的人影抻开身体，像展开的扇骨，折叠曲起的大腿和小腿从浴缸边沿升上来，绷紧的膝盖向上顶，预备支撑起即将降临的快乐。

他隔着水雾看，只能看到一半的世界，就像桌上一半的晚餐，瓶子里还剩一半的牛奶，整齐划一地留给他。他记得打开家门的时候，客厅的灯是暗的，浴室里的水蒸汽溢得到处都是，透过玻璃门漏下的光像海雾里的灯塔。

安纳金没有见过海，他长在气候干燥的内陆，春季的沙暴席卷城市，只能紧闭门窗，防止粗糙的沙砾吹进室内。但他听到过海浪的声响，熏热的潮水轻轻晃动着拍打岩穴，那只放松垂着的手慢慢曲起指节，像是忽然想要抓住一缕风。

硅胶制的性具从某个角度顺利地滑进体内，他腿根的滑腻触感很快被热水稀释，又不断从那个被撑满的洞穴缝隙间溢出新的汁液。怀孕会让人性欲增强是有科学依据的——欧比旺闭着眼睛想，把那根假阴茎打桩般地往身体里抽送，要越过怀孕六个月的肚子有些困难，而且还是双胞胎。他只能把双腿尽可能地分开，直到韧带拉伸得酸痛。

阴茎靠后的位置原本属于另一性别的器官咬紧了假阳具，让它破开湿润的甬道，似乎是要挤掉所有侵占的空气。孕期的身体更加敏感，充血发硬的阴蒂因为阳具每次的冲撞摩擦把一阵阵的快感送上大脑，同时引得穴口颤抖着将假阴茎吮吸进更深的地方。欧比旺努力仰起脖子，晃荡的水流从身后拥抱他，肌肉在松弛和紧绷之间不断往复。他在逐渐急促的呼吸中发出断断续续的鼻音，终于下定决心般，蹬着浴缸壁借力将腰腹艰难地抬起迎上体内饱涨的柱身。

在安纳金听到一声半是满足半是哽咽的呻吟时，那只手用力地揪住了近在咫尺的浴帘，顶端的固定圈被扯得摇摇欲坠，叮铃啷当地碰在一起。人们在遭受突如其来快乐的时候往往会大脑空白、不知所措，风和海浪声暂时停顿。他回过神，慢慢走过去蹲在浴缸边，捉住那只湿淋淋的手贴在脸上，西装三件套也湿淋淋地贴在身上。

他闭上眼睛，就像感到母亲刚刚捧过热汤碗的手沿着九岁时他的额角一路下滑，抹去他脸上的雨水，将他冰冷的耳根暖得烫起来。等待他的是丰盛的晚餐，一人一份，一丝不苟，两个人喝下热牛奶，嘴唇会留下一圈一样的奶渍。

他侧一点脸将惊吓退避的食指含进嘴里，尝到一点沐浴露的苦涩味道，心里仿佛轰轰烈烈地撒下一把糖霜，胀满每一个空缺的角落，甜得他想要流出眼泪。他两只手把继母的手包裹起来，吮吸着滑腻的手指，用力抽干口腔的空气让舌头和上颚间变成真空袋，像造一颗琥珀或者化石，预备将它永久地挽留于此。

直到耳边响起挣扎的水声，安纳金才恋恋不舍地松口，欧比旺的手指被他吮得通红，留下一圈戒指般浅浅的牙印。就在父亲葬礼后的那个晚上，他摘下欧比旺手上戴了十年的婚戒，亲吻那一圈勒出的红痕，从此开始名正言顺地照顾起他的继母，和父亲的遗腹子。

名义上的遗腹子。

欧比旺有些为难地想要坐起来，但高隆的肚子让他行动不便。安纳金抚摸着那里被撑开愈加透明的白洁皮肤，依然好奇又惊讶，为什么原本平坦柔软的小腹可以鼓胀到装下两个胎儿的地步，它们窝在温暖的羊水中是否会互相拥抱，做甜蜜的梦。在肚子弧度的掩映下，那个让他快乐的肉洞里现在还满满地填着一根假阴茎，捅进了很深的地方，顶到那个让人脑子融化的扳机，欧比旺动一动就双腿颤抖，眼泪涌上眼眶，咬着嘴唇把哽咽声赌在喉咙里。

他眨了几下眼睛试图让视线恢复清晰，羞耻于自己被欲望摆布的时刻被年轻的继子尽收眼底。如果他们仅仅是伴侣的关系，一切就不会如此复杂。无关于浅薄的道德感，一直以来他和安纳金父亲的婚姻关系只是一张纸的协议，而年轻人曾全心全意地给他带来了快乐。

只要他不再在这个时候称呼他——

“我回来了。”安纳金的嘴唇徘徊在他的指关节附近蜻蜓点水，如同从前放学回家时一样乖顺地告知。然后他抬起头，表情十分抱歉，“是我让你等急了，还是我不能让你满意吗，妈妈？”

欧比旺像是被抽了一耳光般全身一抖，他僵着身体，水珠不断顺着垂落的头发滑下来，直到他确定开口时说出完整的句子。“别这么叫我……”

“你喜欢我这么叫你。”安纳金不以为意，拆穿了他的谎言，在他瑟缩的肚子上亲了一下，心里甜滋滋的，低低的声音飘到欧比旺耳朵里，“每次我这么叫你的时候，你下面就把我咬得好紧。”

他面红耳赤，正想反驳什么，但下一秒猛地从浴缸里被捞了出来。硅胶性具让他双腿颤抖地合不拢，随着动作的幅度几次精准扣动体内那个扳机，他感到天旋地转，几乎立刻把脸埋进安纳金的胸口，呜咽着剧烈颤抖，双手紧紧环住继子的脖子如同抱着一根浮木，一大股液体从他抽搐绞紧的腿间涌出来。

“嘘……嘘……我们很快就到卧室啦。”安纳金像给宠物顺毛一般小声地安抚他，一边加快脚步。

他的欧比旺全身湿透地躺在床上。水分蒸发迅速卷走皮肤表面的热度，在春夜的微风里生出几分寒意，欧比旺迷迷糊糊地想把身体蜷起来，但高潮过后的肌肉酸软无力。安纳金的视线游走在他还泛着粉色的皮肤，紧贴着腿根的生殖器充血发胀。湿发凌乱地散落在欧比旺的额角，他的头歪向一边，半睁着眼睛眼神涣散，脸上风干的痕迹不知是高潮时的眼泪还是口水。

他像被剖开了外壳的牡蛎，盛满汤汁摆上餐盘。安纳金喜欢贴着他的肚子一路吻过去，或者干脆什么也不做；也喜欢在角落偷偷窥看他揉捏自己浮肿的小腿，在抬头察觉继子的视线时露出倦怠又温柔的神情。他有时从后面抱住他，觉得怀孕的欧比旺变成了一团又甜又软的年糕，黏糊糊地裹着他不断下陷。

安纳金分开他的双腿，娇嫩的洞口被满满地撑开，还紧咬着那根让他快乐的玩具，因为安纳金不加掩饰的打量而不时收缩。他将假阳具从炙热的甬道里抽出来，欧比旺揪着枕头，忍不住要想挺起腰，但被沉重的腹部牵累，只能难耐地扭动着身体。已经适应了巨物的小穴猛然被抽空，凉风灌进去，让他下意识收紧穴口，想要把饱涨满足的快感留住。他像一瓶被晃得晕头转向的香槟酒，塞子“啵”地一声打开，就涌出白浊的汁液，沾满了腿根。

安纳金帮他翻了个身侧面躺下，跪坐在欧比旺双腿之间，让他的一条腿挂在自己的胳膊上。他早就硬得发疼，没有让空荡的肉洞等待太久就急不可待地捅了进去。被开拓过的内壁松弛湿润，阴茎轻松地送进了深处，比冰冷的硅胶玩具更满胀，更凶狠。欧比旺向后仰着脖子，刚经历高潮后消散的情欲被勾住了最后的火星，潮热在体内烧起来又燎遍皮肤，后穴猛烈地吮吸着巨大的性器，发出淫靡的水声，干燥的喉咙里却发不出声音。

“妈妈，我好爱你。”他抓着欧比旺的一只手，俯身把它贴近自己的脸颊，着迷地磨蹭着，直到细密的酥麻感爬上皮肤表面，“你真的好美。”

他迷恋欧比旺怀孕后身体微妙的变化：原本修长紧实的四肢附上一层莹润的皮肉，变得柔软光滑；微微鼓胀的乳房在衣料下撑起挺立的弧度，敏感的乳头时常被磨得红肿，蜜汁渗出来在胸前晕开；腹部圆润的凸起日渐显露，如同蛇分娩时在生殖口顶出的光滑白皙的卵壳，没有一丝讨厌的纹路。

他十一岁时从光怪陆离的梦中醒来，靠在继母的怀里，然后惊慌失措地发现自己的裤子湿了一片，疑心自己是不是入睡前喝了过量的牛奶。而欧比旺意识到发生了什么之后只是温柔地笑笑，说你长大了安尼，从此就开始拒绝陪他一起睡觉。

安纳金将生殖器抽出一半又重新顶回他的体内，龟头触到那个柔软的环，欧比旺在他身下紧绷颤抖，把脸埋进松软的枕头里带着哭腔急促喘气。

等安纳金终于明白抚弄自己的阴茎会让它挺立胀大是正常的生理现象，父亲常年出差在外让空荡的家里只剩下他和欧比旺两个人朝夕相对。一天晚上他带着好奇和不甘，踮着脚尖摸到欧比旺的房门前，发现门正虚掩着，月光照出床上隐约的轮廓，他的继母不断发出半是难忍半是欢愉的呻吟，腰背向上拱成一座桥，最后在某个时刻落回床上。此后的很长一段时间，他在射精的空白中总会想起那天继母模糊的身影和洇湿的嗓音。

再之后的某一天，他掰开他的双腿，那个陌生的入口向他敞开，通往幽深的成人世界。

“等它们出生之后，应该叫我哥哥还是爸爸？”

安纳金用龟头又轻又慢地撵着敏感的肉环，欧比旺曲起的腿也像是融化的奶油般瘫软下去，酸麻和胀痛聚成一团不稳定的实体在他脑海里炸开，将他的神志搅成一锅浆糊，耳边只能断断续续地听到安纳金的声音，那声音又很遥远，听不清他到底在说些什么。他想请求安纳金停止这种折磨，让他高潮，但开口只能发出破碎的音调。

“可是有时候我不想要它们出生……”安纳金凑近了吻掉他脸上的泪水，兀自瓮声瓮气地控诉，猛地将性器用力向前顶去，狠狠撞在宫口上，“你是我一个人的，谁也不能把你抢走。”

凶狠地冲撞让脆弱的子宫不堪重负，欧比旺已经不算年轻，孕育双胞胎已经给他的身体造成了不小的负担。他一瞬间清醒过来，被宫颈口突然的剧痛逼出了满头冷汗，抱着不安抽痛的肚子，哭叫着让他停下来。但安纳金不理，阴茎抽出又整根没入，欧比旺感觉自己被撞得快要变成一艘散了架的船，拼命喘息，眼前晕开一片片黑色的区块，彻底坠向汪洋深处。

“欧比……醒……你觉……样……”

安纳金紧张抓着他冰凉的手，有些后悔自己的粗暴的举动。他亲吻着欧比旺的耳根和脖颈，把手掌拢在他口鼻处，等他慢慢从过呼吸的症状中缓解过来。

“对不起对不起……”他一个劲地道歉，被欧比旺的鼻息熏暖的手掌贴在他隆起的肚子上打圈安抚，“还疼不疼？”

欧比旺觉得自己再不给出回应，他二十一岁的继子就真的要哭出来了。他摇了摇头表示自己没事，在最初的抽痛过去之后，被顶干的子宫口现在只剩下酸胀，双胞胎似乎在肚子里翻了个身，有力地踢蹬表示他们还很健康。

而且，他发现自己在精神高度紧绷又松弛后泌乳了。

安纳金显然也发现了这一点。他一边盯着欧比旺的脸，一边小心翼翼地将手滑向乳尖，用指尖碰了一点放进嘴里，像第一次尝到糖果的小孩，笑着眯起眼睛。

“安纳金，不要……”

他转了个角度俯在欧比旺胸前，把渗着乳白蜜汁泛红的乳首含在嘴里，用舌尖舔舐着挺立的硬点。起初尝到一点淡淡的咸味，他故意用力吮吸了几下，一小股乳汁溢出来，香甜的味道在他口腔里弥漫开来，带着点水果的清爽，他忍不住用手揉捏着欧比旺的乳房，贪心地想要品尝到更多。

欧比旺有些难受踢蹬着双腿，安纳金的性器还安然地躺在他身体里一动不动，他将手指插进继子微卷的长发里，闷闷地指示：“快动……”

安纳金像是得到了赦免，边把他的乳尖舔得红肿充血，边挺起下身将自己的生殖器送入那个紧致炙热的入口。他融化在轻软的甜蜜之中，像陷进了一朵云里，在天边飘飘荡荡，这才发觉原来他在此前从来没有体会过真正的快乐，他背着父亲和继母交欢，让他怀上自己的孩子，鬼使神差地藏起父亲的药瓶，都是为了这一刻的降临。

欧比旺扬起脖子恍若濒死，又颐指气使，“啊……快一点……嗯啊……快叫我……”

安纳金加快了频率，顺从地开口。

“我真的好爱你，妈妈。”


End file.
